True Love Is Blind
by SandyFur
Summary: Rose falls in love with Seth Clearwater- her imprinter. But she had always been blind, Seth feels like he needs to protect her all the time. How will their relationship go? Will she ever be able to see her true soul mate?
1. Introduction

True Love Is Blind

**Introduction**

My name's Rose.

I live in Blake Island, Seattle, Washington. It is a very small island and there are only about five houses on it altogether and we all know each other around here. I have lived here in the middle of a forest all of my life, in this same house. I have my friend Beth who lives near me and

I have a beautiful golden retriever dog, which I bring around with me everywhere; I've had her for 8 years now, since I was 10.

She's my beautiful guide dog. I've been blind since I was born; I've never seen anything before. Of course, unlike you may think I don't really mind it, I just can't imagine being able to see light. I live here in my head, feeling and toughing, hearing and imagining. I can't really picture anything in my head, because unlike people who have lost their sight I don't know what people look like.

I imagine what my mum and Belle, my guide dog look like everyday. I imagine humans as being beautiful, each person in their own individual way, even the people who make remarks about me being blind when they think I can't hear- apparently my other senses are a lot more sensitive than an average human. It's always nice to know I'm better at something than someone else.

I play the piano to; it's a great vent because I can feel the keys with my fingers. I have never been taught, probably because it would have been too hard, but I like to just let my hands flow and see what music pleases my ears. I never write it down, that would be almost impossible but I always remember it next time I go to play.

My mum tells me I'm good at art, though you may think how I could draw without sight: I use rulers and stencils and I let my creativity flow. It probably looks terrible but my mum still hangs it up on the wall.

My mum tells me about all the colours in the world, the green grass, the blue sky, I dream about it a lot. It seems like such a beautiful place, she tells me about all the animals and describes their features.

She reads aloud to me sometimes, I enjoy it because books are usually very descriptive. I used to watch TV but I really don't like it because I can't see what's going on and I always have to ask my family what the hells going on because I got lost.

I visited La Push for the Quileute days from July 17th – 19th for their tribal celebration.

La Push is amazing, it smells of wood and honey, and their legends are so interesting, I wanted to record them and read them over not that I could have done that. So, I just listened inventively and memorised it, like I do with most enjoyable stories and then I go back over them in my head.

A.N/


	2. Chapter 1: First Kiss Fireworks

**True Love Is Blind**

**Chapter One- First Kiss. **

Belle was tugging on her lead for me to miss an object. I was glad I brought her. I think my head would probably be really, really sore if I hadn't.

Belle barked slightly, I knew someone was there, I could sense their presence anyway.

Who ever it was was just glowing with happiness, as I felt it bounce off onto me.

''Hello,'' said a male tenor voice, it was soft and gentle, I conjured up a mental image of this person, a tall man with an innocent personality, young and naive but helpful welcoming and loving.

''Hey'' I stroked Belles tail as she rubbed against my legs.

''I saw you at the bonfire last night,'' he said. Observant too, most there were so many people there I didn't think I would really stand out.

I tried to tell what height he was, I hated to think I wasn't looking directly at his eye, so he wouldn't think I was being rude.

''Yeh, I was there. I loved the stories,'' I replied. I didn't know whether he was a Quileute or not, so wasn't sure if I should have said _your_ legends.

''Yes, it's great having those legends passed down, so we know about our past.''

''Yes. So you're Quileute then?''

''Yeh.'' He sounded kind of like he was wondering why I said that, he didn't realise I couldn't see him.

''Yeh, sorry, I'm kind of blind,'' my lip pouted.

''Really? I'm so... sorry. How'd it happen?'' he sounded sad.

''I've never been able to see, I was born this way.''

''I'm so sorry!''He sounded like he was going to cry any minute. He was closer than I thought and pulled me in for a big hug. I was surprised, but I felt a weirdly, very very strong chemistry with this guy. I felt like we could talk for hours, even though we'd just met.

''Why are you hugging me?'' I asked. I was glad I was in this friendly guy's warm arms, of course.

''You looked like you were about to cry.'' He explained.

''I wasn't really going to.'' He let go of me after a few seconds. I was frustrated at myself for saying something like that for such a nice guy.

I needed to talk; I couldn't let him go on.

''What's your name?'' I asked.

''Seth Clearwater,'' he replied softly.

''Mine is Rose.''

With not much else to say, I commented on the weather, telling him how cold I was. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I felt chemistry like no other. I liked this guy a lot, and I barely knew him.

I wasn't sure what to do, the atmosphere was perfect, the mood was right, the positions of our bodies where right beside each other, but I couldn't do it. I was far too nervous; I've never kissed anyone before. I've never fancied anyone either, here in the world of darkness one can only judge on personality.

My heart was beating very fast, there was only one way to do it, I could ask him.

My head was filled with the picture of what I thought he looked like already, a beautiful image of a person with copper skin and big muscular arms. I didn't know that much about him, just that he was Quileute and probably very tall.

But, I mean I don't know if it's normal, most people how watch TV get information and stuff from there... I can't.

''Can, I ask you something?'' I squeaked, I feel so nervous. My heart is fluttering, what if I miss and kiss the air? What if he makes me miss on purpose? I would be forever ashamed.

''Yes.'' Oh my goodness. It's now or never. This will either be one of the best or worst days of my life.

''Would you... Lean forward a bit...?'' I asked nervously, my voice was embarrassingly shaky.

I smelt a sweet, woody; honey smell and his breath tickled my neck, I smiled. Suddenly, as if my brainwave went from my head to his he kissed my lips with his soft, warm ones.

His hand wrapped itself around the side of my face as the kiss deepened, slowly but pleasurably. His other hand went around the back of my head and buried its self in my long hair; I felt up his arm and set my hand on his shoulder.

It was an amazing first kiss. I pulled back first. I wanted to ask him out sometime, really badly. I felt chemistry like no other, like we were made to be together, even though I'd only known him for a few minutes.

I faced his direction, hoping our eyes met like crazy. I smiled and I felt my skin blush brightly. People tended to forget I couldn't see and it seemed rude that I was looking in all the wrong places.

I decided to be honest.

''I don't know what to say,'' I blushed even harder.

He pulled in again and surprised me with another kiss. This was longer and filled with passion, our mouths moved in a perfect way in synchronism.

He pulled away first this time.

''Want to go out?'' he asked me, still close, I could feel his delicious breath on my neck.

''Yes please,'' I said, trying not to sound too over enthusiastic.

''Where? When? How?'' he asked. I laughed.

''What about La Bella Italia?'' I asked, I love Italian food.

''Sure,'' I could feel his radiant smile. I smiled back.

''Tomorrow evening?'' I asked.

''Sounds good,'' he replied.

''What time is it?'' I requested. I felt his arm move to look at his watch.

''Em, quarter to seven,'' he replied.

I rolled my eyes. ''Typical, bus leaves at 7.'' We both sighed.

I got up off the rock we were sitting on and called for Belle, she came immediately to by my side.

I started to walk forward and heard Seth walk beside me. He grabbed my hand with his warm one. I smiled, still facing forward.

''It must be _so hard_.''

I picked up that he meant not having any sight.

''It is sometimes, there are some things I can't do that I really want to. Just imagine it was constantly the night for you,'' I tried explaining to him. He thought about it for a while, while he did that I squeezed his hand.

''Well, I can see in the dark so that's kind of hard for me to imagine,'' so... some people could see in the dark, I don't remember my mum telling me that.

''That's so unfair! You can see in the dark and I can't see at all!''I sighed again.

''There's something I have to tell you, but I'll explain later.'' We had come to a stop, he grabbed my hand and put it in both of his. ''We're at the bus station.''

''Oh, right. Is my bus here yet?'' I heard a vehicle swerve up to my left, the petrol fume was very strong.

''It is now.'' He replied, kissing the top of my hand. I sighed again and called for Belle, my ever sin obedient dog.

I hugged Seth goodbye, not wanting to go at all. I wished I had enough confidence express how I really felt... to kiss him.

I paid the bus driver the fees and headed down the bus, Belle guided away from a strongly alcoholic smelling person and on down to a free seat, she jumped up onto the seat beside me and rested her furry head on my lap. I stroked and felt the bus move slowly onto the way home.

I thought more about Seth, and my date tomorrow. I was excited- and nervous...What was that thing he was going to tell me about?

**A.N. Okay hope you like it **

**Review. Review- REVIEW! Please!**


	3. Chapter 2 First Date Nerves

**First Date Nerves**

I walked into my house and felt extremely tired. I heard mom and my brother, Charlie further down the hall in the living room. _Charles_ was 21 and in collage now, he was going to be a doctor, but he'd obviously come home for a while.

''Hi Charlie, Mom,'' I smiled.

''Hi Rose,'' replied Charlie.

''Where have you been?'' asked mom.

''I was just in La Push for a while, for the celebrations,'' I said looking at them. I heard the TV volume plummet quite a bit.

''Why are you're cheeks so red?'' she inquired. I put my hand on the side of my face, they did feel really warm.

''Oh, nothing.'' I lied, not that I've ever been that great a liar.

''Sure?'' she asked.

''Okay,'' I gave in. I didn't mind telling my mom or my brother Charlie- we'd always had good relationships and kept most things completely open. ''I meet a really nice guy, and he asked me out, so we're going on a date together tomorrow.'' I smiled with pride at my story, I was glad my mom asked me because I really needed her help on what to wear. She owned local hair-dressing business; she'd started working at that place when she was far younger, and moved up to become manageress. She always did my long caramel hair beautifully on special occasions and she usually did it in the morning to if I was planning on putting it up somehow.

''That's great!'' I could tell my mom was excited.

I also jumped up a bit with joy.

There was no way I'd want to be asleep tomorrow; a full nights rest was required. And I was also already felling a yawn coming on.

''I'm tired, see you in the morning,'' I opened my mouth widely and covered it with my hand.

''Okay, night-night sweetie,''

''Night!'' Charlie called as I left the room.

My bed room was straight up the stairs, first to the right. It was large with a comfy double bed, and fluffy pillows. There was a window in the corner which always let a cool, refreshing breeze in. The shelves were all around the room and they had memories of the past, mostly things that felt nice to stroke or squeeze because of course unfortunately photos spring back any happy memories.

I got changed and visited the bathroom and snuggled into my cosy bed. Belle slept at my feet, a warm living hot-water bottle. I stroked her skin in the direction of her soft fur a as my eyes closed and I was lost in a world of colourful dreams.

This morning I woke up and went straight downstairs to get breakfast. I smell of toasted waffles and syrup wafted throughout the house and I was glad to finally get one on my plate. My mom had made it just the way I like it, soft and moist. I smiled at her.

''Well, honey, what were you thinking of wearing for your date tonight?'' she asked, all upbeat.

''What? Rose has a date?'' asked my ever so concerning father.

''Yes Dad, but he's so sweet and it's my first date ever.''

He still sounded huffy. I just rolled my eyes at him. I thought back to my date I was so nervous but yet so excited I was all but jumping up and down with joy.

''Come on upstairs so we can pick out an outfit.'' my mom instructed when my plate was empty.

I made my way on upstairs and into my bedroom and sat on my bed. My mom came up a few seconds later; I took off my dressing gown so I was in my jammies and listened to my mom search through my wardrobe for something to wear.

''Found anything yet?'' I asked. I wanted to wear something amazing and I could tell that fate was in good hands. My mom always picks outfits that fell comfortable and look good. I felt satin slip and slide across my skin a cotton dress that came in at the end, leggings that were cut at my ankles and a heavyweight pearl necklace around my neck.

''You look beautiful, honey,''

I smiled at her direction, ''Thanks, Mom.'' I didn't know how I looked, but I have been told that before. I have to relay on other people's opinions- with no idea of their facial expressions or nor can I input my own opinion on visual things. I took in who it was, and their voices, and in my head evaluated how likely it was that whatever they said was the truth.

I believed my mom; she would tell me the truth about everything that I needed to know. When I was younger, she would read me all the classics about Disney princesses like _Cinderella, _one of my favourite novels when I was about five, and how they found their _knights in shining armour_, and because I'm an only girl and that's what my mom dreamt for me ever since I was little. She would want me to look amazing for my first proper boyfriend.

I felt her hands push my right, then left foot into a soft pair of strappy heels. I pushed my toes to the end of the shoes, only to find that it was open toe, it was a shock, but it conjured up another image of a pretty pair of shoes of a light colour with straps across them and my toes which I new had been painted light blue yesterday on display.

''What does it look like?'' I wondered.

''You look so pretty. The dress is a flowery pattern with purple and blue colours against a white back round. The necklace is made of pearls and the shoes are white heels with lines of leather across them and you can see your pink feet in-between each strap. The leggings are also white, and,'' and I felt a tight fitting ring be placed around my index finger. ''That ring is golden with a large purple flower attached to it. Want me to do you're hair?''

''It sounds great, thanks so much mom,'' I felt my dress and patted it at the bottom. ''Yes can you please do my hair?'' I heard her move to behind me and take it out of a bobble.

She brushed trough it smoothly and professionally, I shivered at the amazing feeling of someone playing with my hair.

When she was done, she told me she had curled it and customized it with blue and white hair clips.

I smiled, happier than ever.

**(A.N. If you look on my profile page you'll find links to all the clothes I described here ;) **

**I already written most of the next chapter so it'll be posted real soon promise xo)**


	4. Butterflies In My Stomach & A Love

**In the last chapter I said that I would update soon, because I had most of it written out already, well then I was talking to my friend (CullenGirl1901) on msn and she suggested that I do preparing for the date in Seth's POV- which I thought was actually a really good idea. So that's basically what I did. **

**I know it's a bit pathetic having a really short chap after all this time- but I promise the next chapter will come faster than this one did.**

**Chapter 3: Butterflies In My Stomach & A Love Like No Other**

**Seth POV. **

I wasn't really sure what to do then. I left the white walls enclosing the bus station; I broke into a brisk jog into the forest. I had to tell the others. Jake would understand obviously, I just wanted to follow her. Guide her along. I just couldn't be absolutely certain that she was OK if I wasn't watching her all the time. She couldn't even see if she was about to walk onto a busy road, right in front of a bus. Her dog could, but what if it was distracted... for just 5 seconds.

I didn't want to think about that at all. My heart stammered. Damn. I should have followed her just to make sure she was fine. There are too many scary, dangerous things out there for someone who can't see them. I shook off all the thoughts I was having. I guess she didn't live too far away. No. She'd be _fine_. Blind dogs are trained very well, I'm sure there's no other animal that could make sure of her safety any more than a dog, apart from a human of course.

I took off my jeans and top and phased.

_Jake, Jake are you there? I need to tell you something. Hello?_

He was just back from the Cullens and his thoughts were on Nessie Carlie Cullen as usual. I had just brought him back down the rest of us.

_Oh, Hey Seth. What's wrong?_

_Wrong? Who said there's something wrong with me?_

_..._

_Well, anyway. I know I've done it now. I know for certain, I've imprinted. And- Jake... I'm so glad!_

_Well, I guess some poor unfortunate soul is going to have to see you everyday from now on. *:P*_

I guess before I'd met Rose I would thought that would have made me feel really, really mad, I guess Jake knows how I feel. I feel like I'm floating on a cloud, since I'd saw her. The blood in my veins felt warmer and more adrenaline pumped from just being able to talk about her to someone.

_Ha-ha. You're _so funny_. I mean it. But there's something different about her Jake. Unfortunately, she can't see. _

_Oh My Gosh, I'm so sorry. I really am. _

_It's fine. Feel bad for her; she has to deal with it. I'm so angry that she can't see, but I feel like my place on earth or something was to protect her from now. To be her eyes when hers don't work. _

_Well I guess you just got to be there for her. What's she like._

I could hear Jake's thoughts indicating for him to say that. He knows that I would love to talk about Rose now. There's nothing Jake likes better, apart from being with Renesmee, than talking about her. Boasting about things she had achieved and how much she had enjoyed something. It's just like being proud of something. You want to talk about it, to tell the whole world what you had achieved. Talking about her was just making me like her more.

_She has light brown hair and bright blue eyes and exotic skin, although she's from Forks. She's amazing. I met her at the bonfire, but I only got to talk to her after that in the forest. She seems really nice. She honestly doesn't know how beautiful she is, but I guess how could she? But the best bit is - I have a date with her tomorrow! I'm really nervous. I have no idea what to say. I was thinking of telling her about the shape-shifting thing because I think she might gettit-_

_NO! You can't tell her about it first date you'll freak her out- what the HELL were you considering- you could ruin your relationship with her for ever. _

_Well maybe I guess so. I just thought..._

_Just build a bridge a get over it, Seth. Sorry, just trying to be there for you. _

I was actually quite glad Jake had given me that advice; in hindsight what I was thinking was dumb, how could I scare her like that? Sometimes I just don't know what I was thinking. I ran miles and miles through the forest. My sandy fur was being swept back in the wind. I relished the feeling. Though I still felt the strings attached to my true soul mate.

_Thanks. I think I'm going to go home now._

_K, see you later. Good luck with tomorrow. Mental hug. _

_Mental hug back. See you!_

I phased round, back into my normal, human self now I was outside my house. It was not to far from Leah's. She'd helped my buy it. It wasn't that bug either but I guess it was fine, and I liked it.

It had an old feel to it, yet at the same time it was quite modern, but it was a cosy home. Easy to come back to after a day of patrols and running out wild. I had a shower first thing as soon as I got home, it really helped me relax all of my muscles after all that intense running. I dried myself with my Incredible Hulk towel (what?) and went into my wardrobe to see if there was anything good I could wear tomorrow.

I went through like my whole wardrobe, making a big mess by throwing all my clothes on the floor. I'd tidy that later.

I eventually picked out an outfit for myself- but I still wasn't sure so I got Leah to make sure I got it 100%.

Of course when she came she changed like half of it- whenever I ask her opinion she suddenly goes all Alice-like and make's me into her own personal life-sized male Barbie. Personally I think she just picks whatever she would like a boy she was going out with wear- 'cause she think that's what most girls would then want I guess.

Well in the end I guess I do like what my sister picked out for me.

Leah then made tea for me, which I was completely glad of because I just felt like I wanted to lie down on the sofa and not move all night. Tea was amazing as ever. Leah is a great cook. Sometimes I am too, when I can be bothered. It was the kinda food mom would make for a family night in with all four of us, including Dad. Homey, filling, hot and good.

I slept straight after dinner, on the couch.

My only inspiration for getting up early was Rose. I need to do loads of stuff. I had so much trouble keeping it all in my head without any chances of it blowing up, I wrote it all done and ticked off as I went. I didn't know why I didn't plan out all my days like this. It was an easy system.

I had another long shower, and I cleaned my room. I tidied up the rest of my small house as well. I shaved off the stubble that had been forming on my chin, and checked my pockets for things like my phone. I also spent a while in search, looking for a decent amount of cash to put in my wallet. Now that I was ready to go, I grabbed my keys and headed towards the same bus station as yesterday.

**A.N/ I am not 100% happy with this but I was in a hurry to update (considering it was already really late) but I hope it was OK, sorry if some of it doesn't make sense and my next chapter should be longer. **

**Oh and for links to all the clothes Seth was wearing, please go to my profile and tell me what you think of them! ;) **


	5. Chapter 3: Best Day So Far

**A.N. Hope you like it! **

I got the same bus as yesterday, Belle still at my side. As soon as I got off I was heading in the direction that I thought was the exit of the bus station, but Belle tugged in the other direction. I walked after her, pulling on her lead for her to turn the other direction. She stopped and I took another step forward and suddenly I bumped into someone and smelled their sweet scent close up to me.

''Hi, you're really enthusiastic to meet me again aren't you?'' he joked and pulled me into a warm embrace. My heart started to beat faster.

''You look amazing Rose,'' he spoke, pulling away to look at me again. I smiled widely and blushed profusely.

''Thanks, I wasn't expecting to see you here, I was going to meet you at the restaurant.''

''I didn't think you were allowed dogs in restaurants,'' he explained. He wrapped his hand around my free one. ''You can leave Belle outside, but how would you have possibly found me _inside_?'' he asked. Now my idea had seemed stupid, how could I have possibly have seen him? I blushed again.

We walked slowly, Belle seemed to have taking a liking to him, I could hear her behind us tagging along at the bottom of our feet which is weird for her, normally she shows me the way in front.

I felt the scenery change as we walked on. The air felt different, warmer as we came into a more crowded place. I could hear people talking loudly; I smelt strong coffee from some café near by.

A gentle, welcoming voice said: 'Welcome to our restaurant' with an Italian accent. Seth squeezed my hand twice and pulled me into a building. I knew he was pointing the waiter to Belle, to tell him to look after her in some way.

''A table for two?'' asked the waiter.

''Yes please,'' replied Seth, I was glad he did answered because I was too nervous right now.

We walked over and I heard the dragging noise as the chair was pulled out for me, though I wasn't sure who by. I sat down and landed perfectly on top of it. I heard him take a chair for himself. I heard laughter to my right. The air in here was comfortable and homey; I could tell people were enjoying themselves here. Children were laughing at something; compliments to the chef were being passed through into the kitchen. It seemed like the perfect setting for a first date.

''So, what are you thinking of getting?'' I asked. I had known he was looking down at the menu.

''Mm... Dunno yet. They all sound great to me,'' he laughed as he answered me. ''What are you thinking of getting? I could read out the whole menu for you if you wanted.'' I was touched by his offer, how kind. I knew most would probably dump me for the strain of having to so this _all the time_.

''Well, it's an Italian restaurant, right? I'll have my favourite- lasagne.'' I felt his gradient smile from behind eyes that couldn't see- it was so beautiful. I smiled back. I didn't want to have to bother. I was in a relationship, one that was important to me, that I would do anything not to loose, or anything to become closer.

We started a conversation on music- one of my favourite subjects. I don't really have a favourite genre, I like most of them, listening to music defiantly is my one of my favourite hobbies, because it's all about what you hear and feel because of it. You can loose yourself in another world because of music. It's not something you do with your eyes.

The waiter arrived with the food. It smelled great; I found my knife and fork and moved them around the plate until I hit something soft and squishy. It went down quickly.

Then as I put the last few pieces of the mouth-watering lasagne in my mouth we moved on to more personal things, like our jobs, and hopes for the future. He said he was a photographer.

''So do you get a lot of clients?'' I asked, when he had told me about his job in photography.

''Yeh, I'm employed by a magazine and I do a lot of weddings around here. It's really great actually, I get to travel a lot.''

''Oh- where have you been?'' His job sounded really enjoyable the way he described it. If I could see- I might have considered photography, and Seth talked about it with such passion.

''Eh, I've been to California, Texas, Alaska, Germany and Ireland. All apart from Ireland for weddings, I went there for a magazine article on rainy places. '' He laughed, ''It rained heavily everyday I was there.''

I laughed too. ''I suppose going to all those wedding were fun. Have you ever done any celebrities or anything?'' I asked.

''Well... I did photograph Zooey Deschanel and Ben Gibbard's wedding,''

''...Who? I've heard of one of them, but I'm not sure where. ''

''From 500 Days of summer. They had their wedding just outside of Seattle last September so it was pretty close.''

''You get around a bit. Sounds like an amazing job!''I smiled warmly.

''Yes, I love it.'' I heard him pause to put his knife and fork together on the plate. What are you going to be?''

''I just graduated from high school in June and I really have no idea what I'm going to do. I really don't.'' I paused to laugh at my naivety. ''I think I might want to be a... translator. I love languages, and I'm kind of fluent in French.''

''_Fluent in French_? Wow. I only know some Quileute that's all.''

''Quileute is such an amazing language! '' I said enthusiastically. I'd heard it was dying out, but when I heard this guy talk in it I thought it sounded like such homey, traditional languages, I like that kind of thing.

We continued talking about various things. It was great- conversation just flowed. There were no awkward moments at all, like I'd hoped. I thought about everything he had told me about himself and what he had said yesterday. He was a Quileute and guessed what he would probably. He was sweet so I always guess that personality traits come across in their faces. I thought about the more intimate things he had told me about himself... what was it that he had said yesterday? There was something he wanted to tell me. I went over out conversation in my head. Yes, he was going to tell me something then he distracted me and moved on before he spoke it. I decided that better now than never, plus all this thinking about made me so curious I was on the edge of my seat.

''So, what was that thing you wanted to tell me yesterday?'' I asked. He took a while to think about before saying:

''What?'' He inquired cluelessly. He paused for a while ''Hey did you know that wolves have one more pair of chromosomes than dogs?''

''What? Nope!'

I could tell he was just trying hard to distract me, but I love love love dogs and this seemed like an interesting topic. I listened intently as he told me more about his favourite animal.

Soon enough, the date had ended. I really didn't want it to. It was so perfect.

Seth helped my up from my chair, and helped my put on my coat and got my bag, like a servant would have done for their Queen.

I thanked him. He decided to move on in our relationship by putting his warm hand around my waist. I leaned in closer to him as we walked.

Belle was untied, and didn't make a noise the whole time, which I was very thankful of.

Laughing as we went, I'm sure we would've looked like we'd been going out for _ages_. I liked the thought of that.

We arrived to the familiar smell of the bus station.

We stopped in the middle of the pavement. Seth started to be daring and he placed his hand around the back of my head, and pulled me closer to him.

'Want to go out again sometime?' he asked me softly.

'Want my number?' I replied.

'Yes, actually.' I felt him search for something to write it on. When he was still again, I imagined with pen poised, I began to tell him my phone number.

'Thanks.'

'Anytime.'

I leaned in and passionately kissed him. I felt the stares, I knew we were in a public place, but I didn't care. His lips were softer and warmer than I had remembered. I wanted it to last forever. But I heard the sound of the bus's engine zoom past me, and come to a stop. I heard the water splash out as it came to a halt.

Belle started barking, I had to lift me arms from around his neck. When I stopped kissing his lips he kissed my hand. I used all my strength to walk away from him, waving goodbye, in the direction I knew he was.

'Bye...' He called.

'See you soon!' I promised. _I just knew I had to_.

I sat down in the seat Belle seemed to have taken a liking to, and patted her warm furry head as she laid it in a comfortable position on my lap.

I then remembered; I had still forgotten to ask him what it was he wanted to tell me again. He's so good at distracting me; I felt my cheeks flourish with colour once again.

When would we see each other soon so I could find out what it was?

OK thank you! 3 I start school again tomorrow & I might not get to update for... a while. Reviews and other things do encourage me to write faster though- so please do! ;D


	6. Chapter 4:The Day After

I thought about that brilliant _nuit __d'étonnement, _which roughly translates as night of prodigy. It truly was amazing. It probably had to be the best night of my life- it flew ahead of my 16th birthday, my prom, my older brother's exciting wedding, that I'd been looking forward to for years! (They had to wait a while to build up the money to pay for everything, and I was so excited that I was going to be bridesmaid for the first time!) Even those weren't as good as that first date.

It was so _great_ because I've never dated anyone before; no-one has ever asked me out! I used to be really upset about that, all my friends talking about going to the cinema with or their boyfriends, or going on double-dates with each other, it had made me feel excluded. Unwanted. Now- I'd had a first kiss, and a truly amazing date. Not only that but Seth was really nice, too.

I thought about how well I felt that we'd _clicked_. We had a lot of things in common. I got quickly used to feel his warm muscular arms around me, holding me. I liked the feeling of muscular arms, other than my dad's holding my. I had placed my head against his soft but firm chest, relishing the feeling of being protected, like being surrounded by four strong walls of a well-built castle, completely and utterly safe, by someone more willing and caring (and interactive) than a mere dog.

To be safe, in case he decided to call, I kept my cell phone on my at all times. But he hadn't contacted me yet. I still hoped he would, soon. My stomach was doing flips just thinking about it. I had the kind of desperate face on half the time, that goes with biting your nails in worry. I know I had thoroughly enjoyed last night, but did he think of it in the same way?

Luckily, I had a phone that thoroughly suited me. It had a special feature which was pacifically designed for those who couldn't see. Texts could be changed into the format of a voice, instead of reading it like I obviously couldn't, it meant that I would know what a text contained in emergencies. Although the voice sounded completely computerised and read in a very annoying, slow, spaced out sentences, with a lot of formatting time. Not only that, but it was extremely embarrassing to have this in public places, so it was only ever used when absolutely necessary.

I checked it again, although I had heard no sound. No messages or missed calls yet.

I called out for Belle; she came, wagging her tail enthusiastically, in a few seconds. I rubbed her back, and stroked her warm, plump, furry belly. She felt but nice and cuddly; I moved my hand along her body to stroke her lightly in that place that she just _adores_. Her tail was now wagging violently, I could tell it was soon going to knock something over, so I decided to get her out of the house and take her for a walk to pass the time. I fetched her lead, which was always kept on the window at the front door, and lead her out into the open fresh air.

It was a warm, sunny day, with a gentle breeze. Belle walked very briskly when she was a happy and hyper as this. She seemed so overjoyed and excited, I was surprised she didn't started bouncing off trees and jumping after butterflies, but I was also glad she didn't. She was now walking at a steady pace, and as usual was tugging on the lead, just slightly, which helped give me direction, I knew just to follow her and I'd be fine.

We strolled for about half an hour, taking a slightly longer route around the tall, leafy, green trees, whose branches stretched out so much and had so many branches and flat fanned out leaves, that in a light storm, hardly any of the raindrops actually touched the forest floor.

When I got back home, and opened the door, Belle freely let herself into the lounge, I heard the loud creak as the wooden door moved on its hinge, and I heard a soft dollop as Belle plunked her body on our large, comfy sofa. I sat down beside her, and she sat her head on my lap, in a usual comfortable position that suited us both perfectly. I relaxed back into the seat. I realised that I must be sitting one something, I felt along it, it happened to be the TV buttons, so I turned it on. I was quite curious about the time.

I remembered my mum telling me how to get all the channels, I felt my way up to the large, round button at the top, in the middle and pressed it. Hey presto! It was some sports channel; there was a lot of cheering going on in the back-round, thousands of 'ohhhs!' and 'awwws' in synchronism, and a cocky man with a fuzzy voice commenting on badly a player did. _Well why don't you go ahead and try then, if you think he did so badly? _I thought. Another thought occurred to me, which made me envious. At least he could see what was going on.

I sighed.

I moved my hand down towards the middle of the buttons, I found the group of 9 neatly placed, padded buttons, I was sure that they were the ones that had numbers for the channels written on them, and I pressed what I thought was the number 7, which I knew was the news channel.

Sure enough, a strong, controlling voice came on, reading out the headlines for today. The theme tune for the news show then came on, confirming my original train of thought, a powerful, yet tinkling noise. The news reader then read out that it was exactly 12:30 in the afternoon. This was what I had wanted to know all of that time. I was glad when I finally found out what I'd wanted to know. Though I hate watching, I mean hearing, telly, it really sucks not being able to see that face that comes with that dreary, monotone voice that is always a news reader. I turned the TV off with relief.

Feeling sleepy and slightly bored, I closed my eyes and leant back, deep into the cushions of the sofa, and cut off all connections with the world.

_I never see pictures in my dreams; it's always bright colours and enchanting voices. This time I heard Seth's ravishing, angelic voice. He kept repeating something, crystal clear, it was the alluring phrase, '_you're amazing_,' I froze at first, I felt amazing! Like I was floating, part of a fluffy cloud. I wanted to hear him say it again and again, I kept telling him to repeat it, and he did, like a mirror reflecting something beautiful, I felt that feeling again, but doubled. The voice...the joy..._

I woke up thinking about him, Seth. My head was sore, and I was still half asleep, barely woken up, still almost dreaming.

The noise... it was the phone, that must've been why I woken up. The last thing I wanted to do was go and receive it, but I knew I must undergo getting up sometimes, so with all my strength for my body to be vertical and walked out the door into the hall, and picked the small ringing phone up off its stand.

I thought I was dreaming again when I heard it. It made me feel acquired, he'd obviously been thinking about me as well.

'Hi, Rose!' he said cheerily, like he hadn't been expecting me to pick the phone up.

'Hey Seth. How are you?'I asked.

'Never been better, thanks, and you?' he replied, _'never been better'?_ Wow he must be in a damn good mood!

'I'm great. What did you call me up for?' I replied, actually smiling even though no-one was watching, not even Belle with her big pitch black eyes.

'Oh. That.' he seemed nervous now. He paused for a while, and cleared his throat; the wait was making me more and more curious about his answer. 'I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date again?' I jumped up and down, and did a little happy dance. I stopped, slightly embarrassed because Belle had just walked in the room. 'You don't have to if you don't want to.'

_Ohemmmgeeee!_ As my friend, who always spoke in abbreviated forms, would say. This was the call I had been waiting for!

'I'd_ love_ to Seth! I really would.'

'You would, that's great! I can pick you off at the bus station, well, this Saturday? '

I nodded, forgetting he wasn't there. 'Yes.'

Oh my goodness I was now really, really excited, as in little-giggly-girl-with-pink-bubble-gum excited. I was also, slightly nervous.

'Yeah sure, 7:30?'

'Yes, that's great!' I smiled again, jumping up and down slightly with excitement.

We started into a conversation about what we'd been up too all day, his tale was _far_ more interesting than mine.

He'd been doing a photo-shoot today in a town near Seattle, and was given a pile of professionally made confectionaries- for free! There had been an interview before him in the same venue, with an ex-model, who had been working for Wendy Chuck, was now happy to have the freedom to eat as she pleased. Photos had been for beside the story in the magazine, with all the deserts to display the amount of freedom she now had to eat all of these delicious foods. Well, they didn't know what to do with all the extra cakes and buns and chocolate chip cookies and flapjacks, so they gave quite a lot of them to Seth, which is lucky for him, but he doesn't really know what to do with half of them.

I laughed lightly as he told me about it. He had been fortunate booked to take photos at a very fruitful (or yummy cakes-ful) time and place.

'Well, I see you later then?' his voice dwindled towards the end of the sentence, lowering in volume and pitch.

'Yes, talk to you soon,' I replied, the same

'Bye.'

'Bye.' I waited for a few seconds before I hung up.

The house was quiet once again.

I looked forward, walking as I thought, the song 'Saturday', by Fall Out Boy (one of the greatest bands alive), sprung to mind.

_When I say__  
__Two more weeks__  
__My foot is in the door (yeah)__  
__I can't sleep__  
__In the wake of Saturday (Saturday)__  
__Saturday__  
__When these open doors were open-ended__  
__Saturday__  
__When these open doors were open-ended_

__**So what's you think. All seems to be going well- Seth and Rose both loved the big 1st date :D Yey! & they have another soon. *does a happy dance* but how will the next one go? :O**

**Please review, any story ideas, praise or constructive criticism I love 'em all!**


	7. Chapter 5: Nuestra Segunda Gran Fecha

**I know . I've just been... so busy :/ Sorry...**

**Enjoy thoroughly! ;)**

I was welcomed into Seth's arms as soon as I steeped out of the bus. His skin was all soft, gentle and squishy, but I could feel his firm, solid muscles beneath the soft material he was wearing.

It was raining lightly; I could feel a few drops crawl down cheeks and hands that were on the back of Seth's head, through his shaggy hair. I pulled back out of the glowing warm entwine and kissed him on the cheek, although it was more on the side of the mouth due to my lack of sight and misjudgement, he moved his mouth over to left and kissed right on my lips tenderly- a real, proper, public kiss. I felt the stares, I was extremely proud of myself actually and I could feel my cheeks warming up quickly.

His sweet fragrance graciously over-powered the odour of petrol, which I loved. I felt happy again.

We pulled out of the kiss; I looked forward, the same direction that I was facing. He grabbed my hand, which was now in front of me, and squeezed it fondly twice. I was still close enough to hear his heart beating.

I started to walk along with him.

This time, I felt I was able to abandon on my extra 'sense'. I used to replace my sight. I had a helpful ability to mostly correctly detect when objects are near me, I quite often felt it in my bones. When I told my mom about it, she was sure it was a gift I had gained which helped me deal with my blindness.

But I did not need it, or _sight_ with Seth, only trust. I did trust Seth, although I tend to trust people fairly easily, but I got a real feeling that I was safe when I was around Seth.

My outfit, with all due credit to my brilliant mom, was a silky scarlet dress that I had gotten last year for Christmas from her. It felt like expensive satin when I ran my hand down it, I loved it. It had with a crinkled ribbon situated at the top of the tight fitting material around my chest and torso, which felt like it was hugging me firmly. There was a dividing line where the dress started to flow and dance around my legs as I gracefully as I walked with a hop in my step, almost skipping, and it looked like 'a lampshade when I was standing reasonably still'. I was wearing shiny red shoes and carrying a handy, smooth-to-touch clutch bag, which contained my phone, beautifully fragranced body spray and a small packet of tissues, which my mom insisted on me bringing.

Seth brought me safely through the crowds. It was noisy, for most people were just getting out of work around now. Though, most restaurants are at their peak around now, chefs at their jolliest, waiters feeling polite, and it was hours before my mum would get worried about me coming home.

We entered a warm building. This time, the restaurant had a woody smell to it. I could hear a fire crackling away in the corner, its heat spread evenly across the whole room.

Seth was gentleman, he opened up the door both for me, and walked me over to my seat, before pulling it out and waiting till I was comfortably sat on it before he pulled his own out and sat down. I smiled, but I was looking down, feeling embarrassed that there wasn't much I could do to help him out.

'Thanks.' I said, it wasn't much, but that was all.

'No problemo, Rose,' he rendered.

There was a small silence, though not an uncomfortable one. A waiter came over, he seemed tall and spoke politely with a Spanish twang. Maybe his parents came from Spain?

'Would you like a menu, señor and señora?'

I know a reasonable amount of Spanish, so I answered him freely in it.

'_Sí, por favor, gracias_' I smiled.

I have a real passion for languages, I just love freely speaking them, rolling amazing, exotic words off my tongue is very easy for me. I just love the sound of them.

A small, thin, scroll-like piece of paper was placed in my hands.

I nodded to him, and I then heard him shuffle away.

'Want me to read that out for you, 'tknowyouspokeSpanish! ?'

I laughed.

'A bit.' I smiled at him.'Yes, if you wouldn't mind, but could you tell me what you're having first?'

'Hmm...The meat or fish paella, I think. You can get one to share.'

'How about we share a meat one? I love paella!'

'That sounds great!'

'Okay. The waiter'll be over soon, I guess.'

'Yeah, he will. So how have you been?' he asked, curiously.

'Good. Haven't really done all that much since we last talked. I did meet up with my friend from high school, though. That was good, I hadn't seen her in a while. But that was it. How about you?' I asked.

'No, I was just doing more photo-shoots. That was fun.'

The waiter arrived beside us, and coughed to attract our attention- or maybe he just had a 'Are you ready to order yet?' he inquired, with the same lovely Spanish accent that was genial. It was the same man as before, the one from Spain; he seemed to be in a jolly mood still, I didn't detect any vibes of impatience from him while he was waiting.

'Yes, can we have the meat paella?' Seth asked. I was glad he did. I noticed the voice he put on when he was talking to him. It was a deeper, more rushed tone. When he spoke to me it felt far more genuine and warm.

'Ci!' he said as he took in our menus.

We returned to our conversation, without any interruptions this time.

'So... what star sign are you?' Seth requested.

'Aquarius.' I answered, curious about what star sign he was as well.

'Oh, what's that's supposed to mean?'

'They're supposed to think 'outside the box' and be really good leaders. Totally not true for me.' He laughed. 'How about you?'

'I'm a Libra, we're supposed to be loving and gentle, and appreciate beauty.'

'So do you think that's true about you?' I asked, curious.

'Well... to an extent.' He laughed again, I joined in this time.

Soon enough, a divine smelling plate of rich food was set in front of me. It smelt like warm and Spanish.

The waiter set out plates down in front of us, the paella dish was sitting in the middle. It smelt mouth-watering.

'You go first.' He offered. I took this opportunity to lift some rice up with the serving spoon and set it on my plate. It was great. The rice was moist and covered there was a tangy lemon twist to it. The chicken was tender and warm, the bacon was crispy.

I heard Seth start to eat at the same time.

'So, how is it?' I requested.

'Great. What do you think?'

'One of the best paellas I've ever tasted!'

We talked as we ate. I got to know his funny nature, and his passion for music as well as photography. He told me about his mom and his sister, Leah. He also informed me, that unfortunately, his dad had passed away of a heart attack when he was only fifteen.

I haven't had any relative that have breathed their last yet, apart from my granny who died of old age two years back, and my cousin who I lost to cancer. But I felt for him, deeply, I could never _ever_ deal with the loss of my parents or siblings, I relay on them too much, especially my mom. She is so good to me, I don't believe that I appreciate her as much as I should. She has always looked after me. As well as my older brother when we were younger, he taught me how to get around school in the dark. I missed him a lot now. My heart sank thinking of how bad I would feel if I lost any of them.

Desert was sweet, this time we both ordered strawberry cheesecake. It was fluffy and nice. Although I hate cheese, the 'cheesy' bit of it tasted more like frozen strawberry yoghurt, and the base was crumbly and soft. It went well as a light desert after our main-course.

We'd finished desert and were ready to leave. He insisted on paying the bill and I gave in after little persuasion.

Seth and I headed outside the restaurant. It wasn't busy as earlier outside.

We stood just around the corner of the front door of the restaurant for a while.

I got up onto my tippy- toes, closed my eyes to help my drain out the world apart from us, leant forward and did what I'd wanted to do again for ages; kiss him on the lips. He responded by kissing me back tenderly. Fireworks went off inside me again.

I placed my hands around his neck, moving them in synchronism with the ones that were wrapped around my waist. He caressed along with me. It slowly turned into making out when we moved back and I stepped back as Seth moved forward to gradually force my back into the wall, and I started doing what my brain was telling me to do, and started to grind against him, in a way that felt wonderful, but awesomely bad.

It felt _bad,_ as in my mom would be not only mentally scarred, but _horrified_ to see her 'baby girl' do this to a guy. She'd think I was like one of those _girls_. But honestly, it felt right, and- she wasn't here to see me now, and I was enjoying it too much.

Seth _groaned_ loudly, I continued to kiss his lips. This was suddenly all so easy, it all came naturally to me. I open my mouth, just by a margin. I felt his tongue wonder through my lips and the kiss felt even better now.

We made out for a while, but it had to end. It was getting late, almost 11, I wasn't even sure if buses ran at this time.

We walked towards the bus station, still hand in hand. I enjoyed holding his hand, it was soft and warm.

What a coincidence! We were just in time for the next running bus, last of the night. I was surprised I didn't have to walk home, that would've been awful. Though, maybe Seth could've driven me home, but that would be such an inconvenience for him.

We hugged goodbye, I took in his sweet scent before we parted, so I could remember it. I couldn't wait to see what happened next time I saw him!

**I had already written this before I published the last chapter, I've written the start of the next one. I was trying to always write the next one before I publish one, I just find this it easier, but this time I got pretty desperate :S. **

**Review, review and review. Thanks guys, you're amazin' :D**


End file.
